Wait
by musiclover82595
Summary: what should have happened after Erica sorta walked away...SMUT! Callie/Erica one-shot


**Ok this is my first attempt at smut...sorry if its not good. Hope you like. Comments are always nice! :D**

"I can't believe I didn't know this." Erica just had a bad day at work, and she couldn't handle Callie sticking up for the hospital and not her.

"Erica, the chief is right…"

"No you. I don't know you. At all," With that she turned on her heels and started walking off to her car. Leaving Callie confused and hurt behind.

It wasn't long till Erica was getting into her car that she heard Callie behind her.

"Wait! Erica, you better not get in that car!" Erica turned around and gave Callie the famous Ice Queen look.

"What do you want Torres!" She was not in the mood for this; she was not in the mood for Callie right now.

"No Erica you don't get to say that to me and then walk away!" Callie was now in tears, and even though Erica was pissed at her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger women.

"You don't get to say you don't know me! You don't get to say you don't know me and walk off. Because you know me, more then anyone has. And you can't say I can't be kind of a lesbian. Because you know I am. I might not see leaves like you do, but I don't need to. I see you, I see you and how amazing you are. As I said before I might be a whole forest type of a girl. But you don't get to say those things to me and walk away. You know me, Erica. You know me so damn well."

"Callie I'm not sure I…" Before Erica was able to finish her sentence, she was pushed up against her car, and Callie's lips were on her own. As much as Erica wanted to she couldn't fight it, her ice core melted at Callie's touch.

Callie traced her tongue across Erica's bottom lip asking for permission. And like always Erica gave it to her. Their tongues battled with each other, fighting to take over each others mouth. Callie put all her love for Erica into that one kiss. Showing Erica how much she meant to her.

Erica finally pulled back, both panting for air. Putting their foreheads together Callie began to speak. "You know me. You know how scared I get. How I make grown men cry. You know how much George really hurt me. You know how to give me the best orgasms ever. You know exactly how I like my coffee, and how I love to be held. The one thing you don't know is what I've been afraid to tell you…till now. I love you so much, and I hate that I've hurt you. I just…I just…I love you."

"I love you too Callie." Erica then grabbed Callie's face and pulled her into the most passionate kiss Callie has ever had. Now it was Erica's turn to show Callie how much she meant to her.

Erica gave a small nip to Callie's lip, making the younger women moan. The blonde took no time slipping her tongue into Callie's mouth. The raven haired girl then pulled them apart kissing a trail down Erica's jaw line. The older woman moaned when Callie hit the pulse sucking and nipping at it. Callie then slipped her thigh in between Erica's.

With her knee Callie began to put pressure onto Erica's sex. With another moan, the blonde began to grind into Callie's knee.

It wasn't long till Erica couldn't take it anymore. She needed Callie, and she needed her now. As Erica went to reach for Callie's shirt she soon realized they were in the parking lot in front of the hospital that they worked at. With all her strength Erica pulled away from Callie and put their foreheads together once again.

"Callie, I need you now. Like I really need you."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine, I don't even want to think of Yang coming to the apartment. Here get in" Erica went around and opened the passenger's door. "We can get your car tomorrow." She then went in and got on the drivers side.

They were half way to Erica's when Callie saw how fast Erica was going. "Whoa! Erica slow down, do you see the speed you're going at?" Erica was just hitting 95 when Callie looked down.

"See Callie this is what you do to me. You make my heart go this fast all the time, just you entering the room turns me on. I'll say it again Cal. I really, really need you." Erica said the last part in her deep sexy voice.

Not even 3 steps inside; Erica had Callie up against the wall. Their tongues danced along each other, as one tried to over power the other. Erica trailed her hand up and down Callie's back, while the Latino placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

Erica grabbed the bottom of Callie's shirt slid it up and over her head. Once Callie's shirt was off Erica could see her harden nipple forming through the bra. She then stared at the younger women, taking all of her in. It wasn't till Callie spoke that brought Erica back to reality.

"Babe this needs to come off" Callie was pulling at the hem of the purple and gray top. Erica put her arms up letting Callie take it off herself. Once the shirt was gone Callie began kissing a trail down the exposed skin on Erica's chest.

Erica grabbed the younger women and put their lips together for a brief second. "Not here" that was all Erica could get out.

She grabbed Callie by the wrist and led her upstairs to the master bedroom. When they got to the edge of the bed, Callie began to kiss the blonde like she has never been kissed before. The raven ran her hair through the blonde curls pulling just a bit to make the older women groan.

Erica reached down to grab the claps of Callie's bra. But just as she was about to grab it Callie smacked her hand and broke the kiss. When Callie looked into the blue pools she saw that they were at least two shades darker. "Keep your hands to yourself Dr. Hahn."

"But Cal…"

"Nope, keep them to yourself or I can grab my clothes and leave."

"Fine."

"Very good now where was I?" Callie began to kiss a path down Erica's exposed skin, from her chin to her breast. When she got to the blonde's bra, she realized it hooked in the front. Using her teeth, Callie had Erica's bra open in just a few seconds. Once the bra was undone, she slid it off Erica's shoulders dropping it to the floor.

Callie pushed Erica onto the bed and quickly ripped off the older women's pants taking her panties with her. Taking a few steps back, Callie removed her own pants, panties, and bra. Erica sat up, soaking in the newly exposed Latino standing in front of her. Callie climbed back on top of Erica pinning the blonde's hands above her with one arm and keeping them there. Straddling her hips onto Erica's, she slowly dipped her head so that she could grab one of Erica's harden nipples with her teeth. Flicking it with her tongue and gently sucking on it Callie heard Erica give out a slight moan.

"Ugh...Cal…I need you..."

"Patience my love." Callie looked up and gave Erica a smirk. She then switched to Erica's other nipple giving it equal attention. While playing around with Erica's breast, she then ran her hand down Erica's stomach and right about her sex.

Callie left her hand laying flat on top of Erica's sex, and she could hear the blonde give a slight cry.

"Oh Cal … I need you!" Erica began rocking back and forth on the palm of Callie's hand. Once feeling Erica move, she stopped what she was doing with her mouth and looked up again at Erica.

"Stop moving. I will tell you what to do and what not to do. And I am telling you not to move. Got it Hahn?"

"But Callie…"

"Uh-uh, or do you want me to leave."

"Fine, fine whatever you say Dr. Torres."

Callie then moved up on the other doctor and put their lips together. The kiss was slow, but powerful. And it made Erica's head spin. Callie slipped her middle and ring finger through the lips of Erica's sex.

"Oh my Dr. Hahn, you're so wet!"

"Mmhmm" With that answer Callie knew the blonde was ready. She slowly dipped her index finger in, going oh-so slowly. This was making Erica's head spin!

Callie then placed the second finger in going a little faster, and then put in the third. Soon Erica was ridding Callie's fingers.

"Uh…oh…Cal I'm so close!"

"Erica you better not dear cum for me yet. Not till I tell you to."

"Uh-huh, ok." Erica took all her power not to go over the edge until Callie said she could.

As she was rocking in and out of Erica and pretty damn fast speed, she also began to use her thumb to flick Erica's clit.

"Oh Calllllliiiiiie!!!!"

"Not yet." Callie then removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue. She used two fingers to separate the lips and made her tongue as wide as possible. Slowly she began to drag her tongue up Erica's sex. Erica smelt amazing; the smell was like a drug for Callie. She repeated that movement a few times, and that's all it took.

"OH…MY…GOD!"

Callie felt all the tension in Erica be released and she let the older women ride her orgasm through.

Once Erica had ridden the last of orgasm, Callie bent down and cleaned Erica up; using just the tip of her tongue she made it as pointy as she could. When Erica was all clean, Callie moved up on the bed and kissed the blonde doctor.

Erica was shaking and couldn't seem to control herself; she had never had an orgasm like that. Callie then put the covers over both of them and wrapped her strong arms around the other doctor next to her. As they lay in bed with there bodies right next to each other, Callie buried her face into the nap of Erica's neck and mumbled something Erica didn't catch.

"Baby what was that?"

"I said, I love you."

"Oh I love you too."

"Hmmm, I'm glad. Now go to sleep."

"But I never got to…"

"Uh-uh I can have my turn tomorrow. Baby your still shaking. Goodnight."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too"

The two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, and nothing felt more right to either of them.


End file.
